For both safety and convenience reasons, hands free audio systems have become popular to include within a vehicle's cabin. Such hands free audio systems may be implemented within the vehicle's cabin to allow a user (e.g., driver or passenger) to speak verbal commands for controlling certain vehicle components, or to communicate with others through a communications network connection.
In order to be effective, it is important that the user's speech is clearly detectable from other noises that may be received by a microphone component of the hands free audio system responsible for receiving the user's speech.